Zorro: Mistaken Mortality
by QueenNaberrie
Summary: NWZ Two months after Alcalde De Soto shot Emissary Risendo (nee Gilberto de la Vega) to save Don Diego's life, De Soto starts to suspect that Diego could be Zorro. Attempting to dissuade the Alcalde, Diego decides to tell everyone he is going to Mexico to visit friends but only goes to San Pedro to book passage on a ship he never boards. The ship sinks & Diego is believed dead.


_Author's Note: This is my first attempt as writing New World Zorro fan fiction. I was a huge fan of the show when it was on in the early 90's and just recently purchased all 4 seasons on DVD. I just wish it didn't end on such an evil cliffhanger. But that is what fan fiction is for, right? To fix all that. :)_

_I have a few unfinished multi-chapter stories in the Star Wars genre, so I have promised myself that I'm not going to write anymore long, multi-chapter stories until I finish at least one of the Star Wars stories. But in the meantime, I am getting some other genre stories out of my system by writing short stories or one-shots. This is a short story I have been formulating in my head for the last week or so. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Update 9/16/14: I didn't have a Beta look over this story before posting it as I tend to be a little too impatient about posting my fan fiction stories. Therefore, I have been gradually editing this story to improve upon it; but just recently fixed it so I reduced the amount of times I used some variation of "passion" in a sentence. I admit that I have a bad habit of getting hung up on one word that I tend to repeat many times throughout a story and not realize it until several read-throughs later. So my apologies for that, and I hope this reads a little better now._

_Disclaimer: Zorro belongs to A&E, Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, and the estate of Johnston McCulley; and I am in no way seeking financial gain for this story. It is being written solely for my enjoyment and hopefully for the enjoyment of my readers._

**Zorro: Mistaken Mortality**

Diego de la Vega entered Zorro's cave through the secret entrance within the fireplace in the library and threw the book he had in his hand, startling both Toronado and Felipe, as it hit the floor. The black stallion neighed and snorted while rearing at the sudden loud noise. Although, Felipe was able to calm him down.

"_What is wrong?"_ Felipe signed to Diego as he walked over to him and got his attention. _"Why are you so angry?"_

Diego's expression turned to one of guilt as he realized what he had done. He ran his right hand through his short, black hair. "I'm sorry, Felipe, if I frightened you." He sighed. "I just had the most disturbing conversation with the Alcalde in the tavern this afternoon. I think he may suspect that I'm Zorro."

Felipe's eyes widened. _"How?"_ He signed.

Diego walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair. "He asked me about what he overheard before he shot Gilberto. Gilberto was just about to expose me as Zorro before he was shot, but he was never able to finish his sentence." He paused, shaking his head. "The Alcalde also questioned me how I could have defeated Gilberto, who was a very skilled swordsman, in a duel."

"_How did you answer him?"_ Felipe signed, his brown eyes going wide with worry.

"I played dumb as usual. I told him that I didn't know what Gilberto was going to say, and that I must have just caught him off guard." He sighed again as he gave Felipe a fearful look with his blue eyes. "But I don't think he believed me this time."

"_What are you going to do?"_ Felipe asked him.

Diego was silent for a moment as he contemplated Felipe's question and then looked up at the teenager standing before him. "We have to convince the Alcalde that Diego and Zorro are still two different people. Perhaps I can tell everyone that I am taking a trip to see some old friends in Mexico City, only I won't really leave. I will stay here and still show up as Zorro. If everyone believes I am away and Zorro is still seen in the pueblo, the Alcalde's suspicions about me may be shaken."

Felipe signed and Diego translated. "What if he checks on my story?" Felipe nodded. "Well, he could. I may have to actually travel as far as San Pedro and book passage on the next ship bound for Mexico. At least, then, if he investigates, it will show in the port authority records that I did actually book passage on a ship."

Felipe smiled. _"I think he might believe it then."_

Diego smiled and rose to his feet, patting Felipe on the shoulder. "I think so too. Let's go tell Father that I am leaving tomorrow on a trip."

Felipe smiled and nodded as Diego checked the peephole to make sure no one was in the library, and then the duo proceeded to leave the cave and return to the hacienda.

ZZZ

"I really wish you would reconsider this trip, Diego." Don Alejandro expressed as he was seeing Diego off in front of the tavern as they awaited the stage coach. "I could really use your help right now on the rancho."

"I know, Father, but I'm sorry. I've been promising that I would be there for Miguel's 30th birthday celebration ever since we were at university together. I can't go back on my word now." Diego insisted. _I hate lying to my father like this, but I have no choice right now._

"Going somewhere, de la Vega?" De Soto asked with a sneer on his face, causing both of the de la Vega men to turn to look at him.

"I'm going to see an old friend in Mexico City, if you must know, Alcalde." Diego explained while trying to remain calm.

"Hmm. This wouldn't have anything to do with that conversation we had yesterday, would it, Diego? Running away are we?" The Alcalde asked with an evil laugh.

Don Alejandro turned to look at De Soto with disbelief just as Victoria came out onto the porch to deliver some food to one of her customers. "Alcalde, Diego told me about your little…interrogation yesterday; and you cannot possibly believe that my son is Zorro."

Victoria gave Diego a nervous glance and then looked back over at the Alcalde and Don Alejandro as they were facing each other off in a battle of wits.

"If the shoe fits…" De Soto replied, hoping to still get some kind of reaction out of Diego.

"You have no proof, sir." Don Alejandro retorted as he hit his gloves on his left hand.

"Father, I think I can fight my own battles." Diego interjected as his irritation rose.

Ignacio stepped in front of Diego with a challenging stance. "Oh, I'm sure you can…Diego."

At this point, Victoria had heard enough. "What do you plan to do? Arrest Don Diego? How can you even believe he could be Zorro?!" She asked De Soto with her right hand on her hip and a disgusted look on her face. "Diego is nothing like Zorro and you know it!"

"Is he?" De Soto argued as he looked at Victoria and then over at Diego. "Then how did he defeat Emissary Risendo…when he's supposed to be the worst swordsman in the territory?"

"I told you how, Ignacio! I caught him off guard." Diego re-explained just as the stage coach was pulling up in front of the tavern. "If you'll excuse me, I have a stage to catch so I don't miss the next ship to Mexico."

"You do that, de la Vega. But don't think I won't be watching you when you return." Ignacio informed him. "I will get my proof. It's just a matter of time." He added as he laughed and entered the tavern.

"Oooh…don't listen to him, Diego." Victoria told him as she glared at De Soto's back with ire. She then turned to look at Diego with sympathy and straightened the sleeve on his blue, caballero jacket. "And take care of yourself." She told him as she brought him into a hug and Diego returned it, holding back his desire to kiss her as well. "I will miss you while you are away. I've gotten used to seeing you in my tavern almost every day for lunch. You are my best friend."

_Best friend. Is that all I am to her?_ Diego thought to himself as they backed out of their friendly embrace, and he smiled down at her. "Thank you, Victoria. I will certainly miss your cooking and our conversations as well." He told her with a smile.

Victoria then nodded and backed away so Don Alejandro could hug his son. "Good-bye, son. And don't worry about the Alcalde. I'm sure he will forget all about this by the time you get back. Perhaps you are right in leaving now."

Diego nodded his head. "It does seem to be an opportune time to take a vacation." He replied as his father also nodded his head in agreement. Finally Diego turned to Felipe and opened his arms to him to welcome his soon-to-be adoptive brother into a hug. "Take care of yourself, Felipe." He told him as they backed away from each other. "And take care of our father for me while I'm away." He instructed with a wink.

Felipe smiled shyly and nodded as both Diego and he glanced over at Don Alejandro. "I wish you would reconsider letting me adopt Felipe, Father."

Don Alejandro shook his head. "I insist on being the one. You know the rules. If you ever do get married and give me those grandchildren I've been nagging you about for the past five years…" Diego rolled his eyes in annoyance. "…I want your natural eldest son to be the de la Vega heir. If you were to adopt Felipe, it would have to fall to him. Felipe understands this. Don't you, Felipe?"

Felipe nodded in agreement. He had already agreed that it would be unfair to any of Diego's natural children if he were to inherit everything.

Diego just nodded as he looked at Felipe. "If it's all right with you, Felipe?"

Felipe smiled and signed, assuring Diego that he is fine with it. _"We have talked about this before. I am fine with it. Your heir should be of true de la Vega blood."_

Diego sighed. "Very well. I look forward to you being my brother, then." He said with a smile.

"And I hope you return before we make that official, Diego. I would like you here for that." Alejandro requested.

"I will be, Father. I should be gone no longer than a month." Diego stated as the coach driver announced it was almost time to depart. "Adios. Until I return." He stated as he then turned and entered the coach after informing the driver of his single trunk that needed to be loaded.

"Adios, vaya con Dios, Diego." Don Alejandro and Victoria both said to him as the coach pulled away with Diego waving out the window. They waved at him as they watched the coach disappear through the pueblo gates.

"Victoria, I have a bad feeling about this trip. I don't know why, but I do." Don Alejandro admitted to her. "I feel it in my bones."

"He has to live his own life, Don Alejandro. He will be fine. I am sure of it." Victoria tried to assure him as she put her right hand on Don Alejandro's left arm.

"Ahh…Victoria, you may be right. I'm an old man who just lost a son I never knew I had. Perhaps it has just made me more fearful of losing the one son I still do have." Alejandro admitted to her.

"Is that why you also want to adopt Felipe yourself?" Victoria asked him as Felipe smiled over at both of them. "So you still have two sons?"

Alejandro reached over and pulled Felipe over to him in a hug. "Yes, perhaps you are right." He said as he turned to smile at Felipe. "But Felipe has always been like a son to me, and it only feels right that I truly make him one." He added as they all watched the coach finally disappear into the horizon.

ZZZ

A week later, after booking passage on a ship in San Pedro to Mexico, a voyage he never intended to take, and visiting some of the local vineyards and wineries in the area, Diego was making his way back to Los Angeles on new bay stallion he had purchased from a reputable horse breeder near San Pedro. Diego pulled up on the reins, turning the horse enough to look behind him, as he heard the pounding of horse's hooves approaching at a fast pace. He looked just in time to see a dispatch rider gallop by on his horse, soaked in foaming sweat. _I wonder what news he is carrying. I hope it's not bad news._ Diego thought to himself as he urged the stallion beneath him forward again and shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it as he continued his journey.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Diego pulled up the bay he was riding just outside Zorro's cave entrance. He patted the bay's neck as he surveyed the area to make sure no one was around. "Well, Casimiro, let's see if Felipe is around to take care of you." He told him as he dismounted and stepped onto the secret release panel in the ground that opened the door to the cave. He then led Casimiro by the reins into the cave where he saw Toronado turn and huff at him.

"Don't give me that look, Toronado. Casimiro is only here until Felipe can take him somewhere else." He tried to assure his favorite steed as the two horses appeared to be sizing each other up. Diego sighed as he decided it was best to tie Casimiro up closer to the cave entrance and bring the food and water to him there.

After making sure Casimiro was settled into his temporary home, munching on some hay, Diego made sure he calmed down Toronado, who still wasn't liking Casimiro's company too much. "Shh…Toronado." Diego said as he spoke to the black stallion with a calming voice and stroked his neck. "He's not replacing you, so don't worry, old boy." He told him with a smile as he reached over to grab an apple for him as a treat. "Did you miss me?" Toronado whinnied and nodded his head in reply as Diego laughed. "Well, I've missed you too. It's good to be back." He told his horse as he started looking around the cave, hoping to find Felipe there.

"Well, old boy, I guess I better go find Felipe, hmm?" He informed Toronado with one last loving pat on the stallion's neck. He then turned to cross over to the peephole to make sure that no one was around, especially his father. _If anyone sees me, this will all be for nothing. I hope I find Felipe nearby._ Diego reflected as he went up the stairs and pulled the lever on the candelabra on the gray, stone wall to open the secret door in the fireplace.

When he stepped into the library, the thing that concerned him the most was how quiet the hacienda was. Usually he could hear vaqueros outside yelling to each other and the indoor servants chatting or nearby cleaning. But there was no sound at all. _What is going on? _ He thought to himself as he started to search the hacienda for anyone, not caring at this point whether anyone saw him.

After checking all of the places within the house where he would have usually found someone, he suddenly became frantic, almost running towards the front of the house. He threw open the front door and started to walk outside when he noticed a mourning wreathe hanging on the door. "Oh, no. Father?" He thought out loud. "This can't be happening."

He started to walk towards the stables to saddle up Esperanza so he could go into the pueblo to find out what was going on when he stopped himself, remembering why he went away on his trip in the first place. _I can't go as Don Diego._ He realized as he snapped his fingers. He then ran back into the hacienda, shutting the door behind him as he went, and rushed towards the cave. He immediately changed into Zorro's clothes and saddled Toronado.

Worried sick that something may have happened to his father or Felipe, Zorro rode Toronado at full gallop towards the pueblo and pulled him up to a trot as he neared Los Angeles as to not alert the garrison to his presence. He stopped behind the mission as he also noticed that the usually busy town was quiet as well. _What is going on?_ He thought in confusion as he dismounted Toronado's back and slipped into the side door of the mission. _Father Benitez will know what's going on._ Was his thought as he heard Father Benitez's voice speaking and stopped, frozen in place, by what he heard.

"Don Diego de la Vega was a good friend to us all, no matter what our age, station in life, or race. He reached out to those in need and offered his help and support to those who needed it. He is now in heaven looking down upon us smiling, knowing that he will always be remembered for his big heart and his generosity…"

_Oh no…They think I'm dead?! This can't be happening! I can't possibly let this go on without them knowing the truth. This will kill my father._ Zorro thought as he peeked around the curtain to see if he could see his father, Victoria, or Felipe.

He watched, his heart aching, as he saw all three of them in tears, even Felipe. His father looked absolutely devastated. He even saw Sergeant Mendoza sitting near his father in tears trying to comfort his father._ This has to stop!_ He thought but then he noticed the Alcalde in the back of the church stroking his beard and halted, remembering he was dressed as Zorro. _I'll have to go home and wait for them to return, then I'll reveal myself._ He thought with regret and then slipped back out the side door. He mounted Toronado and turned him back towards the de la Vega hacienda. _This is definitely not a good day._

ZZZ

It wasn't until a couple hours later that Diego finally heard people returning to the hacienda from his location in the cave. He had since changed back into his blue caballero suit sans the jacket and had been sitting in the chair at his desk lost in thought.

"I'll be all right, Victoria. I just want to be alone for a while." He heard his father say as the door shut again.

"If there is anything I can do, Felipe, please don't hesitate to come get me." Victoria told Felipe. "I can't stay without an invitation from Don Alejandro, Felipe." Diego heard her say. "You are inviting me?" He heard her sigh. "Very well, but only for tonight; and if Don Alejandro objects, I will leave immediately." She paused as Diego looked through the peephole just in time to see Victoria breakdown into tears as she sat on the sattee. "I'm going to miss him, too, Felipe. Diego was my friend. I just can't believe he is really gone. And poor Don Alejandro, losing Diego so soon after losing Gilberto, the son he never knew. I am afraid for him, Felipe. I have never seen Don Alejandro like this before." There was a pause. "And that is why you would like me to stay?" She nodded her head. "I will go make sure the cook has everything ready for dinner." She informed Felipe as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and got to her feet. Diego watched with longing to go to her as she left the library.

A few moments later, Diego saw Felipe walking over to the fireplace and pushing the lever to open the secret door panel. Diego turned and waited for Felipe to come down the stairs. "Felipe!"

Felipe turned with a start and huge smile formed on his face as he threw his arms around Diego. "Di-ego!" He exclaimed in his voice.

"Felipe, you spoke again!" Diego smiled as he returned Felipe's tight hug. "That is wonderful!" But then he backed out of their embrace and became serious as all the questions about how everyone thought he was dead came flowing back into his mind. "Felipe, what is going on? Why does everyone believe that I'm dead?"

Felipe began signing. "My father received an urgent message from San Pedro saying that the ship I had booked passage on sunk in a storm?"

Felipe nodded.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I had no idea or I would have come home sooner." Diego apologized. "I saw a dispatch rider on the road heading towards Los Angeles, but thought nothing of it."

Felipe signed some more, this time more frantically.

"Of course, I need to tell my father I'm alive. But the whole idea of why I went away in the first place was to discourage the Alcalde's belief that I am Zorro." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and looked over at Zorro's outfit hanging on the coat rack. "I'll have to go find my father as Zorro and tell him the truth. It's the only way."

Felipe looked at Diego with shock and started to sign his concerns. "I know, Felipe, but Father already saw my skills with a sword, with my left hand no less. He may have already suspected."

Felipe signed some more with a questioning look on his face. "What about Victoria?" Diego sighed as he thought about it. "I don't know about that, Felipe. But I can't have her going on believing I'm dead either. She's already been through enough."

Felipe signed some more. "I could go to her as Zorro and comfort her." Diego sighed. "But she is mourning me, as Don Diego. She said I am her best friend. How can I let her continue to believe I'm dead as well? It's not fair to her either." He sighed out of frustration. "This is a disaster. I never meant for any of this to happen when I went away!"

"_It's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted a storm would sink the ship you were supposed to be on." _Felipe signed in insistence. _"Perhaps God allowed this to happen to force you to tell them your secret. Perhaps it is time. They are both in danger already when they support Zorro. How can they be in any more danger if they know the truth? They can also help you, as I do."_

Diego nodded in agreement. "You may be right, amigo, that it isn't my fault. But it IS still too dangerous for them to know. I know I should tell them, but I hesitate for that reason."

Felipe was agitated now. _"And you would rather them suffer thinking you to be dead until you can convince the Alcalde that you are not Zorro? Who knows how long that will take? Just look how long you've needed to ride as Zorro…five years! Do you plan on making them believe you are dead for that long?"_

"Of course, not, Felipe. It shouldn't take THAT long to convince Ignacio that he was wrong. It's just…Ohhh." Diego sighed again in frustration. "You're right. I don't have a choice. I have to tell them I'm Zorro and that I'm alive. Just let me do it in my own way."

Felipe smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He looked up, thanking God that Diego had finally seen to reason.

"Go make sure Victoria is all right and bring her to the library. I'll go find my father dressed as Zorro. Now go." Diego instructed as he started to unbutton his white silk shirt.

Felipe smiled again and nodded as he checked the peephole and went in search of the fiery senorita.

ZZZ

It didn't take long for Zorro to find Don Alejandro in the de la Vega family cemetery, not far from the hacienda under an old oak tree. He was kneeling on both of his knees in front of Diego's mother's grave weeping.

Zorro removed his hat and slowly approached Don Alejandro so he was standing just on the other side of the headstone, facing his father whose head was down. "My condolences for your loss, Don Alejandro." Zorro said as Don Alejandro looked up from the grave stone of his wife and looked like he had aged 10 years.

"I appreciate you coming to visit me, Zorro." He paused as tears escaped down his cheeks. "Diego was all that I had left of my beloved Elena. I don't understand why God would do something like this to me. First He takes my wife and our unborn child from us; then Gilberto, a son I never knew I had, was taken away from us to be raised to hate us, only to die before I had a chance to know him as my son; and now He takes Diego from me. What did I ever do to deserve this? I don't know if I can go on now."

Tears formed in Zorro's eyes as he stepped forward and kneeled in front of his father, any doubts he may have still had as to why he shouldn't tell his father his secret immediately leaving his mind. He put his right hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps not all is lost."

"How? My son is dead!" Alejandro retorted in despair.

"Come with me and I will show you." Zorro instructed as Don Alejandro numbly let Zorro get him to his feet.

"No! Because nothing you can show me can change the fact that my son is dead!" Don Alejandro exclaimed as he yanked his arm from Zorro's grasp. "Just leave me be, Zorro. I want to be alone."

Zorro couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't see his father in so much anguish. "I'm not dead, Father. I'm right here."

"What?!" Alejandro turned to look at the masked bandit with shock and then his expression turned to one of disbelief. "That isn't funny."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Zorro replied as he moved his hat to his left hand and reached up to slowly remove his mask, revealing his own face, the face of Don Diego de la Vega, to his father.

Don Alejandro's face immediately brightened up with a smile. "Diego, my son…you're alive?" He asked in disbelief as he stepped forward and brought his son into a tight hug. "We heard you were dead, that your ship went down in the storm, and there were only two survivors."

"I know, Father, Felipe told me." Diego explained to his father. "But I never set foot on that ship. It was a ruse to throw the Alcalde off of my scent."

Realization then dawned on Don Alejandro as he stepped out of Diego's embrace and looked his son up and down in the black outfit that Zorro was so famous for. "So you're Zorro." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes, father, I've been Zorro from the very beginning." Diego told him matter of fact.

"You're Zorro?" Don Alejandro said in amazement as he started grinning ear to ear.

Diego couldn't help but smile then. "Yes, Father. I am." He repeated.

But then Alejandro became serious as he looked towards the hacienda. "Does Victoria know?"

Diego shook his head. "No, she doesn't."

"You have to tell her, Diego. She has to know." Alejandro then started to laugh. "You and Victoria?" He rubbed his hands together. "There will definitely be grandbabies in our future, eh?"

Diego feigned annoyance and then laughed. "Yes, Father, me and Victoria." He paused as he became a bit nervous. "Actually, she and I have been engaged for some time….only she doesn't know it's me she is engaged to."

"Well, you have to tell her, Diego, now. She's mourning her best friend right now." Don Alejandro insisted as he grabbed Zorro's black shirt sleeve and started dragging him back towards the hacienda.

"I know, Father, I plan on telling her….soon." Diego explained as he pulled his arm away from his father and started to tie his mask back on, taking on the persona of Zorro again. "But I can't just go back in there right now as Zorro."

"Why not?" Alejandro asked. "She's still here. I didn't see her leave like I asked her to. The carriage is still here."

Zorro sighed. "I mean…I can't just walk through the front door."

"Oh." Alejandro replied in realization.

"You go ahead and I'll join you in a few minutes. Felipe was going to make sure Victoria was in the library when we returned. I was going to tell you together." Zorro informed him.

"What? Afraid I might spoil your secret before you can tell Victoria yourself?" Don Alejandro teased with a smile as he patted his son's arm.

Zorro laughed. "No, it's not…never mind. I'll meet you inside."

"All right, son." Alejandro said with a smile.

"And, Father, don't forget you need to call me Zorro when I'm dressed like this or what's the sense of the mask in the first place?" Zorro warned him.

Alejandro faked a serious look. "Of course, how could I forget…Zorro?"

"Much better." Zorro said with a smile. "Hasta luego," he replied and gave the classic Zorro salute.

"Hasta luego, D-Zorro…See you soon." Alejandro replied with his own salute.

ZZZ

"Victoria! Please sit down. There is someone here to see you, my dear." Don Alejandro said with a smile as he entered the library.

Victoria looked at him with confusion and worry. "Don Alejandro, are you all right?"

"Never been better." Alejandro replied as he noticed with surprise that Zorro emerged from the secret door in the fireplace.

"Buenos dias." Zorro said as stood at his full height.

"Zorro!" Victoria exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "I was so worried about you. No one had seen you since Emissary…um…I mean since you were offered that truce." She told him, trying to be sensitive to Don Alejandro's feelings as she quickly glanced over at him and then gave her full attention back to Zorro again. She gazed into his beautiful, blue eyes.

"As you can see, I am safe, Senorita." Zorro assured her as he saw his father's stern look and indication to tell her the truth.

"You cannot believe how happy I am to see you, Zorro, especially now that…that Don Diego is…is…" Victoria declared with hesitation in her voice.

"He's not dead, Victoria." Alejandro butted in.

Zorro shot his father an irritated look and Alejandro just mouthed 'what?' in return as he shrugged his shoulders.

Victoria turned from her embrace with Zorro to eye Alejandro and then stepped away from her querido. "What do you mean, Don Alejandro? Did Zorro bring word?" She asked as she looked back at Zorro and then back at Alejandro. "Did you?" She asked Zorro directly.

"You could say that." Don Alejandro replied as he glanced sideways at Zorro. "Didn't you, Zorro?"

Zorro gulped. "Yes, I did….um…Don Alejandro, Felipe, may I have a moment alone with Victoria?"

Alejandro smirked. "Of course." He reached out towards Felipe to put his right hand on the boy's shoulder and motioned him to follow him. "Come on, Felipe. Let's leave them alone for a moment."

Felipe just smiled knowingly and exchanged a look over Victoria's head with Zorro before leaving.

As soon as Felipe and his father left, Zorro removed his gloves and put his hands on Victoria's shoulders. He then bent down and lightly kissed Victoria's lips before deepening it, causing Victoria to return the kiss with equal desire. She reached up around Zorro's neck, pulling him closer.

It was during this deeply ardent kiss that Zorro took his right hand away from where it had been on Victoria's back to reach up to push his hat off. He then pulled his mask off mid-kiss, exposing his true face. Feeling the black satin being removed from her love's face, Victoria's eyes widened; and she pushed back away from him abruptly. To her surprise and astonishment, she found herself looking into the face of her very much alive best friend, who was looking back at her with Zorro's sparkling, blue eyes filled with love and adoration. "Diego?!"

Diego smiled and nodded. "Si, Querida, it's me."

*Slap*

Diego looked back at Victoria with shock as he reached up with his left hand to rub his cheek where Victoria had slapped him. "You have some nerve!" She yelled at him.

"What?!" Diego was stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Victoria demanded as she stepped back away from him and was glaring at him with that Escalante temper she was so famous for. She had her hands on her hips as she waited for his answer.

Diego wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry, Querida. I never meant to hurt you. It was done to protect you." He insisted as she looked at him with continued anger. "Will you be able to forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Forgive you?! Where have you been, Diego de la Vega?! You not only had us all believing Zorro may be dead, lying at the bottom of Diablo Canyon by not coming to me for weeks; but you also, in the meantime, were strutting around my tavern as Don Diego, knowing you were just perfectly fine. And now you had your father, me, and the entire pueblo believing you drowned when your ship sunk during a storm!" Victoria enlightened him. "How could you do that to all of us?!"

"Then you're not angry with me for not telling you I was Zorro from the start?" Diego asked with confusion.

"No…well…si…but no." Victoria started and then sighed. "I mean…you could have let us know so we didn't have to go through so much misery, Don Diego. We were all devastated when we thought you were dead."

Diego's eyes were rimmed with tears, thinking Victoria was too angry with him to forgive him. "I know and I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know that ship was going to sink? I was just supposed to convince the Alcalde, if he checked my story, that I had indeed booked passage on a ship to Mexico. The plan was for me to return as Zorro so then Diego and Zorro would be proven to be in two different places; therefore, erasing the Alcalde's suspicions of me being Zorro." He paused with fear of rejection in his eyes. "I will understand if you don't want anything to do with me after this."

It was Victoria's turn to be confused. "What? I never said that. I want to be with you." She informed him as her anger left her and her composure softened.

Diego's face lit up. "You do? You still love me as boring, old Diego?"

"Of course, I do." Victoria smiled at him with so much love. "I'm glad it's you. When I thought I had lost not only Zorro, but also my best friend, Diego, I was beside myself with grief. It was then that I realized how much I loved both of you. But now I find out you are both the same man." She smiled warmly up at him as she stepped closer, putting her right hand on his cheek. "I told you that day in the cave that I would love the man behind the mask because the courage and the passion that lives in Zorro's heart also lives in his. I meant that then, Diego, and I mean that now." She paused. "I love _you_. And I am glad you are safe and here in my arms instead of at the bottom of the ocean." Victoria confessed to him with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his broad chest.

Diego was stunned. _All this time, I thought she would reject me._ He thought to himself as he kissed her hair and then rested his head on top of hers while wrapping his long arms around her. "Gracias a Dios." He murmured. "I should have told you a long time ago."

"Yes, you should have." Victoria agreed with him. "We could have been together all this time and perhaps had some ninos already."

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Diego vowed as Victoria pulled back from him with a worried expression on her face.

"But what do we do now? Everyone thinks you are dead." Victoria asked with concern.

Diego let out a sigh and shook his head as he ran his right hand through his hair. "I don't know."

"Well, I know what we're going to do." Alejandro interrupted, startling the two lovers as they glanced at him. "Sorry to interrupt, but I hear the servants returning to the hacienda." Diego nodded.

"I must go." Diego agreed as he looked down at Victoria. "We will figure out a plan together." He then gazed up at his father. "Both of you meet me and Felipe in this cave here…" He said as he stepped towards the fireplace and depressed the secret panel that opened the door. "…in an hour. We will discuss the plan then." Alejandro nodded with concern as Diego bent down to give Victoria a tender kiss on the lips. He held her cheeks with both hands as he backed away, and they stared into each other's eyes with love.

"Eh…hem…Diego, the servants." Alejandro prodded.

Diego and Victoria both turned their heads towards him. "Of course, hasta luego." Diego replied, as he disappeared through the secret door in the fireplace.

The door in the fireplace closed just as Rosa, the housekeeper, stepped into the sala, and acted surprised to see Don Alejandro and Victoria standing in the library, trying their best to continue to look like they were grieving. "Oh…Don Alejandro, my apologies. I did not know you were in here."

Alejandro, looked down and then up, acting like he was trying to fight back some tears. "It's quite all right, Rosa. Senorita Escalante and I were just reminiscing on how much Diego loved his books and could always be found in this room."

"Si." Rosa replied as she sniffed and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "He really loved to read." She then gazed over at the piano she was standing by. "And he loved his music. This hacienda won't ever be the same again, Don Alejandro."

Alejandro sighed. "No, it won't, Rosa." He paused as he and Victoria shared feigned glances of grief. He breathed in a deep breath. "Why don't you tell all the servants to take the rest of the day off."

"Oh, but Don Alejandro. What about your dinner? You…" Rosa insisted.

"It's all right, Rosa." Victoria interjected. "I will make sure Don Alejandro and Felipe get some dinner."

"Victoria, dear, you don't need to do that. I can manage." Alejandro insisted as he turned to her.

Victoria sniffed as she also wiped her eyes. "I want to and I have already spoken with your cook, Maria." She paused. "It's what Diego would have wanted."

Alejandro turned to Rosa. "See, Rosa. I will be well looked after. No need to worry." He tried to assure her.

Rosa looked at both of them, still not convinced that Don Alejandro would be fine if he were left alone. "As you wish, Patron. But if you need anything, please do not hesitate to come get me or Maria."

"Thank you, Rosa. I appreciate that." Alejandro told her with gratitude.

Rosa then nodded her head and slowly walked back to the kitchen where the rest of the indoor servants had gathered. _I hope he will be all right._

ZZZ

About an hour later, as agreed, Alejandro and Victoria followed Felipe through the secret door in the fireplace, each carrying food or drink for their dinner. Diego looked up from the journal he was writing in at the desk when they joined him in the cave. "Ah, dinner." Diego said with a smile as he put the quill back in its holder, shut the journal, and stood up. "Let me help you with that, Victoria." He insisted as he took the dish she was carrying and put it on the desk. The others did the same as Don Alejandro and Victoria started looking around the cave in awe.

Victoria put her right arm around Diego as she squeezed him to her and put her head on his chest while Diego did the same, only putting his head on top of hers. "It is how I remember it…when you brought me here as Zorro when those banditos were chasing me."

Don Alejandro turned from staring at the big, black stallion in the stall on the far side of the cave and looked at Victoria and Diego with wonderment. "You've been here before, Victoria?"

She nodded with a smile. "Si, Zorro brought me here while I was unconscious. It's when I hurt my ankle. Do you remember that, Don Alejandro?"

"Si, I do. But you didn't know where the cave was?" Alejandro asked.

Victoria grimaced, remembering that awful cactus tea that Zorro had asked her to drink, and shook her head. "No." She replied as she looked up at Diego, who was looking down at her with love and adoration. "Zorro asked me to drink some of his awful cactus tea. It not only helped with the pain but made me very sleepy."

Diego smiled and nodded. "Yes…knowing where Zorro's lair is would have been dangerous for her. I had to make sure she was blissfully unaware of its location for her own safety. I overheard the banditos near the entrance of the cave threatening to torture her to tell them the location of the cave. I couldn't risk it." He sighed and Victoria and he exchanged a loving gaze. "I almost told her everything that day. But after hearing that…I didn't think I could risk it." He explained as Victoria and he exchanged a knowing look as to what else had happened that day in the cave.

Don Alejandro nodded in understanding. "I understand your concern." He sighed. "But why did you keep this secret from me, son? I could have helped you. You could have trusted me."

Diego looked at his father, pleading through his eyes for understanding. "I know, Father. And I do trust you. Trust had nothing to do with it." He sighed as he stepped away from Victoria and walked towards his father. He put his right hand on his shoulder. "There were so many times I wished I could tell you the truth…especially after that time when Felipe drew the fire of the banditos; and you called me a coward for wanting to stay at the hacienda."

Alejandro silently berated himself for that, now knowing the truth. He looked down with shame and then up into his son's loving blue eyes. "I'm sorry about that, Diego." He scanned Zorro's cave and then turned back at Diego. "You are definitely no coward."

Diego smiled. "Thank you, Father. That means a lot to me." Father and son then hugged.

Suddenly uncomfortable by their unmanly expression of emotion, Alejandro stepped out of his son's embrace and wiped a single tear that had escaped down his cheek before turning around to look at Toronado. Toronado snorted at them. "Soo…this is Toronado? He is such a magnificent animal, Diego." He admired with a smile as he stepped towards the big, black stallion. "Where ever did you find him?"

Diego smiled. "He was out in the wild. I helped save his foal and he's been faithful to me ever since." Diego looked around the dimly lit cave. "Although, I wish I didn't have to keep him in this cave so much." He paused as he picked up Toronado's brush and started brushing him, just as Don Alejandro was petting the stallion's neck. Toronado seemed to be soaking up the attention and whinnied affectionately. "Oh…you're liking all this attention. Aren't you, old boy?" Diego said with a laugh.

"I believe he is, son." Don Alejandro answered with a smile as he glance over at Victoria who was watching them with love and happiness as she, too, had moved closer to Toronado's stall.

"You know, Father." Diego started. "I have often wondered if Toronado is Adriana's foal, Amadeo, who escaped when he was only a yearling."

Don Alejandro examined Toronado more closely as he contemplated that. "There's one way to find out." He told his son as he looked at him and then the horse. "Amadeo had a single white marking on the inside of his left hindquarters." He looked at Diego with apprehension. "Do you think he will permit me to look?"

Diego moved around his father to Toronado's head and started to stroke the stallion's nose. "Go ahead, Father. I'll keep him calm."

Don Alejandro nodded and proceeded to check for the white marking as Diego and Victoria, who was now standing right next to Diego, watched with anticipation. Toronado huffed a bit out of irritation at Alejandro's inspection. "Shh…it's all right, boy. It will be over in a moment." He told the horse as he stroked his neck.

"AH HA! It is Amadeo!" Alejandro exclaimed with delight as he turned back towards his son. "The white marking is there. It's barely noticeable now but it is there." He stepped back and examined the horse more fully. "I can't believe it! He's finally been found." He beamed as he looked at Diego and Victoria. "And he is now Zorro's horse. I can't think of a better job for him." He added with a grin as he gazed at Diego with wonder. "I still can't believe that my son, you, are Zorro, Diego." He paused. "I'm in awe."

Diego laughed and Victoria smiled, gazing up at Diego with continued love. "Yes, hard to believe that clumsy, docile, boring old Diego could possibly be Zorro, isn't it?"

They all laughed as Victoria smiled up at Diego. "And here you were right under our noses, and we never suspected it." She told him affectionately as she put her arm through Diego's and squeezed it. "Well…at least most of the time. There were moments when I wondered, though…but then you would say or do something to make me feel silly for even considering it."

Alejandro nodded. "Me too."

"Really?" Diego interjected. "You both suspected _me_ to be Zorro from time to time?"

"Si…especially after I saw you fight Gilberto, son. You were magnificent! I'd never seen you fight like that before and even left handed. I could hardly believe my eyes." He shook his head in disbelief. "And to think that I actually believed your lame excuse about hiding your abilities to keep young hot heads from challenging you." He laughed as he reminisced about all the lame excuses Diego had ever given him over the years. "Now you have to tell me. Did you really get thrown by the old mare?"

Diego shook his head. "No…Toronado was startled by a gun shot and I fell down into a ravine. It was only by some miracle that I only suffered from a concussion and a slightly sprained ankle. I was able to grab onto some vines on my way down to break the fall. I was in that ravine for a couple of days. If it wasn't for Felipe who found me…Felipe?" Diego peered around the cave as he realized that he was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go off to?" And then he noticed that the bay stallion he had ridden back on from San Pedro was missing. "Oh…he must have decided to give us all some time alone and take care of Casimiro."

"Casimiro?" Don Alejandro asked with confusion.

Diego laughed. "Oh…Casimiro is a bay stallion I purchased in San Pedro, so I could have a horse to ride on my way back to Los Angeles. I think you will be pleased with the purchase, Father. He will make a wonderful stud horse. He's a beautiful horse with a white stripe from his forelock to his nose and white sock feet."

Don Alejandro nodded. "I will be interested to see him…later, of course."

Victoria then looked up at Diego with concern. "So when you fell off of Toronado into the ravine, that is when everyone thought that Zorro was dead?"

Diego nodded. "Si, and I'm sorry that you had to go through that Victoria. That's why I didn't have the heart to continue to let you grieve me as Don Diego, especially when you were already questioning whether Zorro was dead after the so called 'truce' at Diablo Canyon."

"You weren't going to tell me your secret?" Victoria asked with hurt in her voice.

"I considered it…for the same reasons I gave you before." Diego confided. "But when I saw how miserable you were…I just couldn't let you go on believing that both of the men you loved, even Diego as a brother, were dead." He paused as he looked down at Victoria with fear in his eyes. "You…you don't still think of me that way, do you? Now that you know that I'm Zorro?"

Victoria shook her head and smiled with love up at him. "No, how could I possibly think of you that way now. You are Zorro!" But then she stepped back to study him, glancing up at him with confusion. "But how do I know that the Diego and the Zorro you presented to me are genuinely you, Diego?"

Diego sighed and gazed at her with love. "I may have exaggerated some of my peace loving ways and studiousness, but that is still one side of me. I do love my books, poetry, music, art, and sciences….and I do believe that violence should be the last line of defense. Then when I was Zorro, it freed me to act more daring…but Zorro is the adventurous and courageous side of my personality. So you see…you do know me…but you have only seen one part of my personality when you saw me as Diego and then as Zorro." He paused. "Does that make sense?"

Victoria nodded. "Si, it does. But it will take some time to get used to seeing you as one man."

"Si, I'm sure it will." Diego replied with love. "And I'll do everything in my power to help you to do just that."

"So that is why I always sensed there was more to you than how you presented yourself to everyone?" Alejandro interjected. "Before you went to Spain, you were more adventurous, a young man of action; and then when you returned from Spain, it was like you were only half the man I expected you to be. I couldn't understand it…and that is what frustrated me the most when you would disappear whenever there was any sign of trouble." He paused as he shook his finger at Diego. "But….ohhh…you weren't running from trouble, were you? You were running right into the middle of it. That explains why you never seemed to be around when Zorro was." He added with a grin.

Diego nodded with a smile in agreement before becoming more serious again. "Yes, I needed to get you to leave so I could run in here and change into Zorro. So I could be that man of action you so wanted me to be…but without your knowledge."

"Which brings us back to our original problem." Alejandro stated, bringing them back to the reality of their current situation.

"Yes, indeed." Diego replied. "But how do we convince De Soto that Zorro and I are not one and the same? He may or may not believe any story I tell him about never making it onto the ship before it sailed. I'm not sure if any lame excuse I could give now could convince him otherwise."

"But surely, we can convince him of something?" Victoria asked with concern in her voice.

"We can try. That's all we can do." Diego told her. "But dinner is getting cold. We should eat and discuss all of this over dinner."

"I agree. We will all think much better on a full stomach." Alejandro agreed as the group moved over towards the desk and started to dish themselves each a plate of food and poured a drink.

ZZZ

After discussing what their plan should be over dinner, with Felipe returning part way into the planning, they all decided to put their plan into action. And the sooner the better.

It was decided that Zorro would ride into the pueblo and make himself known, since there was a rumor floating around that he, too, was dead. So that is what Zorro did the following day after spending the night on a very uncomfortable cot inside the cave. That, in itself, made Diego feel the need to expedite their plan as soon as possible.

Zorro made an appearance at the Taverna Victoria around noon time, after checking on the location of the Alcalde by looking down into the Alcalde's office from the skylight. He appeared to have decided to take his lunch in his office that day. _That will make things easier._ Zorro thought as he crept back across the roof and eased himself down onto Toronado's awaiting back. He then made his way via the outskirts of the pueblo to the back door of the tavern.

Victoria was in the kitchen when Zorro slipped in the back door and put his right index finger to his lips. Heading his warning to keep quiet, she smiled up at him with delight yet apprehension as to what was about to happen as they set their plan into motion. "So where is the Alcalde?" Victoria whispered with anticipation.

"In his office, for now, eating his lunch." Zorro explained as he stepped closer to his querida and brought her into his arms for a feverish kiss. He deepened it as warning bells went off in his brain that he should end it before it got out of hand. _There will be plenty of time for that later once we are married._ Zorro thought to himself as he stepped out of the kiss, and they smiled at each other with loving adoration. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Victoria replied and nodded as they both became serious. "I need to deliver Sergeant Mendoza's lunch to him. Good luck." She said as she picked up the plate of enchiladas, kissed him on the cheek, and then started towards the main dining room through the curtains.

Zorro sighed. _Well, I hope this plan works._ He thought as he waited a couple of minutes and then stepped through the curtains himself. Everyone gasped and then cheered when they saw him.

"Zorro, mi amigo, you are alive? This is wonderful news!" Mendoza exclaimed with a huge smile as he looked up from his lunch.

"Good people of Los Angeles." Zorro addressed with a bow. "I understand that a rumor has been going around the pueblo that I am dead, so I thought I would pay you all a visit to let you know otherwise. I am still humbly at your service when the need arises." He assured them with his trademark Zorro grin.

Everyone cheered at this, which caused so much noise that the Alcalde could hear it from his office. He got up from his chair and looked out the window towards the tavern. _I wonder what that is all about._ He asked himself as he decided to go investigate.

As he stepped through the front door of the tavern, the Alcalde immediately noticed Zorro standing near the bar. "Zorro!" De Soto looked over at Mendoza with disgust. "Sergeant, don't just sit there, arrest him!" He commanded as he drew his own sword, looking at his archenemy with an evil grin on his face. "I've got you now, Zorro."

"But, mi alcalde, he is Zorro. He is so hard to catch." Mendoza replied. "He always escapes."

De Soto glared over at Mendoza. "Are you questioning my orders, Sergeant?"

"No…er…no mi Alcalde." Mendoza stammered as he drew his sword and stood next to Alcalde with an apologetic look on his face toward Zorro.

"That's better Sergeant." De Soto told him. "Better yet, go alert the garrison." He stepped closer to Zorro with his sword in front of him. "NOW SERGEANT!" De Soto demanded when Mendoza didn't comply right away.

"Si, mi alcalde." Mendoza replied before running out the front door to do as he was ordered.

"So, Zorro, you have come into the pueblo to visit the tavern wench again, I see. Well, that is the last mistake you will ever make."

"Ah…but Alcalde, we have been here before." Zorro stated as he unsheathed his saber and saluted his blade as the men started circling each other. "You've never been able to best me in a sword fight before and you won't now."

"Humph! That is where you're wrong. I've been studying under a fencing master the last few months." De Soto declared. "I've learned a few new tricks." He added as he lunged at Zorro, who easily parried the Alcalde's attack.

"Oh, is that so, Alcalde. And who is this fencing master? Do I know him?" Zorro taunted.

"That's none of your business, Zorro." De Soto retorted as he continued his attack and Zorro continued to defend himself easily at every attempt the Alcalde tried to disarm him.

Zorro gave him a grin. "Very good, Alcalde. You _are_ much improved, but not by much." He goaded just as a group of lancers came bounding into the tavern's front door. "I'm afraid I am not able to continue this, though. I must go now. Although, it has been fun." He informed the Alcalde as he quickly disarmed him, sending the Alcalde's sword flying to the floor and giving him a quick left undercut to knock him out.

"Zorro, look out!" Victoria screamed as one of the lancers got off a shot just as Zorro ran through the kitchen curtains. As usual, the bullet just missed him; and he ran out the back door, pulling himself upon Toronado's back without the aid of the stirrups and galloped away, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

De Soto shook off his battle with unconsciousness as he tried to sit up. "Don't just stand there! Go after him!" He yelled at the lancers and they all scurried out the door. They all ran to the garrison stables to mount their horses. Although, Zorro had unfastened all of the straps to their saddles, causing all of them to fall off their horses, allowing him to escape without being pursued.

The Alcalde arrived out in the plaza just in time to witness this. He threw his sword to the ground. "Idiots! Estupido!" He grumbled as he rubbed his jaw and stalked back towards his office, slamming the door behind him. _Well, if Zorro is still alive, then I guess Diego wasn't him after all._ De Soto thought to himself with disappointment as he plopped back down in his chair. He looked at the picture of his hero, Machiavelli. "What am I going to do now, huh? I'm going to be stuck in this stinking pueblo for the rest of my life." He said in a huff as he slouched back down in his chair. De Soto stared down at the remnants of his lunch, picking at it.

ZZZ

When Zorro returned to the cave, he was greeted by Felipe and his father. "So how did it go?" Alejandro asked as Zorro dismounted Toronado and Felipe stepped forward to take care of him.

"Gracias, Felipe." Zorro told him as he took off his gloves, followed by his hat and his mask. He turned to his father just as he was hanging the hat on the coat rack. "Well, as usual, the Alcalde and his lancers have been successfully humiliated in front of the entire pueblo." He stated with a laugh.

Alejandro laughed and grinned at his son as Diego continued to take his shirt off and change into his caballero clothes. "That at least is a start." Alejandro then became serious. "But now it's time to resurrect my son, Diego."

Diego nodded as he was putting on his white shirt. "Yes, and that will be the tricky part, convincing the Alcalde that I really have been traveling all this time." He turned to Felipe. "Felipe, is Casimiro ready outside the cave like I asked?"

Felipe nodded and started to sign that the bay stallion was ready as requested. "Good, good, Felipe. Gracias, mi hermano."

Alejandro was still amazed at the idea that Felipe could also hear. This had been revealed as they were discussing the plan. "I still can't get over the fact that Felipe can hear and is just starting to speak."

Felipe smiled with embarrassment and Diego and he exchanged knowing glances. "Si, Felipe has been the eyes and the ears of Zorro. I am so very proud of him." Diego acknowledged as he finished putting on his blue, caballero jacket." He then turned to his father. "So, now as planned, I will go to Santa Paula and will stay there for a couple of days."

"And the story will be that you got on the wrong ship to Monterey instead of Mexico." Alejandro said with a laugh.

"Yes, well, only Diego de la Vega could get lost like that, you know." Diego said with a chuckle. "So I will say that I got the first available ship south and got off in Santa Monica, deciding to ride the rest of the way on horseback."

Alejandro shook his head and laughed. "You never cease to amaze me, son. And I mean that."

Diego smiled, remembering how his father used to mean that sarcastically towards him, and beamed with joy that his father was truly proud of him now that he knows the truth. "Thank you, Father." He replied as he held his arms open to give his father a hug and then turned to Felipe to do the same. "Now I must go…and remember to act like you are still in mourning…both of you. Or this plan will be for naught."

"Of course, Diego." Alejandro replied with a smile. "Vaya con Dios, son. Come back to me."

Diego smiled at his father with love and bowed his head in respect. "Of course. Adios. I will see you in a few days." Diego told them both before he left through the cave's outer door and mounted Casimiro. "Well, Casimiro, it looks like we get to spend a few more days together on the road." He said as he patted the stallion's neck and urged the horse forward. Being careful to stay away from the main road until he was well away from Los Angeles, Diego and Casimiro started on their journey to Santa Paula.

ZZZ

A few days later, Diego rode Casimiro through the front gates of Los Angeles and noticed that everyone was looking at him with complete amazement, some of them crossing themselves, before waving to him with smiles on their faces.

Diego tried his best to look confused by everyone's odd behavior as he pulled Casimiro up in front of the tavern, dismounted, and tied the stallion to the hitching post. Victoria chose that time to come out onto the front porch and her face lit up with excitement. "Don Diego, you're alive!" She exclaimed as she put the tray in her hands down on the nearest table and ran into his arms.

Being the true actor that he was, Diego, did his best to act like he was flabbergasted by Victoria's actions. "I don't understand. What do you mean? Everyone thought I was dead?" He asked with complete confusion on his face as Victoria backed away from him.

It was at this point that Don Alejandro joined the group of customers on the porch and stared at his son with a look of complete awe and love on his face. "Diego?" He asked as he stepped forward. "Gracias a Dios, you're alive! I have been completely beside myself with grief." He told his son as he too walked up to his son and brought Diego into a tight hug. "We heard that your ship went down in a storm." He explained as he stepped away from his son, leaving his right hand on his shoulder as he continued to look at him with tears of happiness forming his eyes. "I was told there were only two survivors, and you weren't one of them. What happened to you, Diego? Where have you been?"

"I had no idea. I am so sorry, Father, for causing you, all of you…" He looked from his father, surveying their entire audience, including Victoria, before returning his gaze back to his father. "…so much grief." Diego then acted extremely embarrassed just as the Alcalde walked up to stare at him with awe as well.

"Diego, so what happened this time? Did you get lost…_again_?" De Soto asked with a sneer.

Continuing to show even more embarrassment, Diego finally replied. "Well, sort of….eh hem…" He cleared his throat. _I hope the Alcalde believes this._ "…I…uh…"

"Well, spit it out, de la Vega. It's hot out here and I want to get back to my lunch." De Soto demanded.

_Here goes nothing. _"Well, uh, I booked passage on the ship to Mexico when I arrived in San Pedro; but it appears that I got on the wrong ship. It wasn't until we were a day at sea that I realized we were going north not south." He paused. "I apparently got on a ship going to Monterey by mistake."

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" The alcalde started to laugh. "Only you could be that stupid, Diego."

Diego simply shrugged with embarrassment as he continued. "As soon as we landed in Monterey, I booked the first ship sailing back south and got off at Santa Monica." He then turned to Casimiro and patted his neck. "I then purchased Casimiro here and rode the rest the way back to Los Angeles. I stopped in Santa Paula overnight before continuing the rest of my journey back here."

"Well, I think that is the most entertainment I've had in a long time." De Soto stated as he continued to laugh. "Got on the wrong ship. Ha Ha!" The Alcalde mumbled under his breath as he continued back inside the tavern to finish his lunch.

Diego turned to his father. "Well, I didn't think it was very funny."

Alejandro simply shook his head. "Neither do I, son." He told him with a smile as he put his right arm around his son to guide him back inside. "For once, though, your ability to get lost has saved your life; and, for that, I am grateful." He glanced over at the beautiful bay that Diego had tied to the hitching post. "And we got a magnificent new stallion to breed with our horses out of it as well. Good choice, son. He's a fine animal."

"I thought you would agree, Father. I saw him and just simply had to have him." Diego admitted as he smiled down as his father.

"You, uh, do have breeding papers for him, don't you?" Alejandro asked.

Diego smiled and laughed as he patted his jacket where the papers were in his inside pocket. "Of course, Father, I have them right here."

Alejandro smiled. "Good, good." He then looked over at Victoria and back at his son. "Well, I'm sure you are famished after such a long journey. How about some lunch?"

"That sounds perfect! I am very hungry." Diego agreed as Alejandro laughed with a huge grin on his face and patted his son's shoulders. "Then let's go inside. It's time to celebrate! My son is alive!"

"And lunch is on me, Diego. Welcome back! We all missed you." Victoria added with a huge smile on her face.

Sergeant Mendoza stepped into the tavern just after everyone had returned inside, hearing the wonderful news of Diego's return from one of his men. "Don Diego!" He said with a huge smile as he went directly over to Diego and shook his hand, taking his hat off as he did. "I am so glad you are still alive. I have missed our lunches together." He said with a huge grin. Everyone, knowing that Mendoza was also missing Diego paying for those lunches, only laughed.

"Would you like to join us Sergeant?" Alejandro asked him. "This is a celebration! My son has returned to me…alive and healthy!" He turned to Victoria. "Victoria, please bring out your best wine as well and whatever the sergeant wants."

"Si, of course, Don Alejandro." She replied with a big smile as she went through the curtains to go to her wine cellar.

"Oh, mil gracias, Don Alejandro. I really appreciate it." Mendoza replied as he followed his friends to their table.

Everyone was patting Diego on his arms and shaking his hand as they passed him, welcoming him back to the land of the living. "Well, this isn't exactly the welcome I was expecting when I returned home." Diego admitted as they all sat down at the table in the back corner and looked at everyone smiling and waving at him.

"I never realized how many friends you had, how many lives you have touched, in this pueblo until everyone thought you were dead, Diego." Alejandro admitted sincerely as father and son exchanged loving glances. "You really are a remarkable man…" He glanced slyly over at Mendoza before giving Diego his full attention again. "…even if you don't consider yourself a man of action."

"Oh, si, Don Diego is highly respected by even the men in the garrison." Mendoza added. "I am so glad you are still alive, my friend." Mendoza admitted to Diego with complete sincerity as he patted his right arm.

"Thank you, Sergeant." Diego replied with a smile.

Victoria then returned to the table with two bottles of her best wine and lunches for all three of the men. "Here you go, gentlemen." She told them with a smile as she set down the bottles then put the plates in front of each men, ending with Diego. "I'm so glad you are all right, Diego." She told him with a tearful smile. "I never realized how much I looked forward to seeing you in my tavern almost every day, and how much I cherished our friendship until we all thought you were gone forever." She then bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

Diego smiled up at Victoria with controlled longing. "Thank you, Victoria. Th-That means a lot to me." Victoria blushed as he continued. "Why don't you join us for dinner at the hacienda tonight?"

"Si, we would love to have you come, my dear." Alejandro added as she looked between both men.

"Si, of course. I would love to. I will get Pilar and the other women to cover for me tonight." Victoria accepted, her face beaming. "Well, I have to see to my other customers. Hasta luego."

"Hasta luego, Victoria." Diego replied as all three men watched her rush away to the kitchen.

"Ahh…Victoria, she is such a lovely, young woman." Alejandro commented.

"Si, she is, Father." Diego replied with a smile before turning to Mendoza. "You, of course, are also welcome to join us tonight for dinner, Sergeant."

Mendoza's face dropped. "I would love to, Don Diego, but I can't. I am on duty tonight."

Diego nodded and patted the sergeant on his shoulder. "That's all right, Sergeant, perhaps another time."

"Gracias, Don Diego. I would really like that." Mendoza replied as he continued to dig into his plate of enchiladas.

Don Alejandro and Diego exchanged an amused glance as they chuckled and proceeded to eat their lunch as well.

ZZZ

The next morning, the entire pueblo was a buzz to the new piece of gossip that was going around. Apparently, Zorro had made another appearance in the pueblo after Victoria had returned from the de la Vega hacienda the night before; and Victoria and he had a serious talk about their future together. The conclusion being that Victoria told Zorro that she wanted to start a family; and, no matter how much she may still love him, she can no longer wait for him. Zorro, of course, was completely heartbroken but understood as he left with a heavy heart.

When Diego arrived in the tavern just before lunch, Sergeant Mendoza, of course, was the first to inform Diego of this latest piece of gossip, which caused Diego to smile knowingly, while trying to hide it. As soon as he saw Victoria come out from behind the curtains from the kitchen, not taking his eyes off her, he started to get up. "Excuse me, Sergeant. I would like to talk with Senorita Escalante for a moment."

"Of course, Don Diego." Mendoza replied as he watched Diego with curiosity as he approached Victoria, who was standing behind the bar filling glasses with orange juice.

Diego leaned on the bar. "So I hear that you and Zorro have broken up?" Diego asked with an aura of curiosity for all those who may have been watching.

"Si, Don Diego." Victoria replied as she stopped pouring the juice to look at Diego with sadness. "I just could not wait for him any longer. I'm not getting any younger and want to start a family." She paused. "I am afraid I broke his heart last night, but he does understand."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Diego told her.

"Are you?" Victoria replied as she glanced at him knowingly.

"Si, why wouldn't I be?" Diego asked as he feigned sympathy for her. He paused before continuing. "Does this mean…you might consider courting someone else? Someone like me perhaps?"

Victoria, who had resumed pouring some drinks, stopped again to look at him. "Diego de la Vega, are you asking me if I would be willing to let you court me?"

"Si…would you be willing to let me court you…your best friend? I'm not quite as exciting as Zorro, but I would do my best to be a good and loving husband to you." Diego asked with anticipation.

Those who were close enough to the pair to hear the exchange were now whispering to their neighbors until the whole tavern became silent in anticipation of Victoria's answer to the handsome, young Don.

Realizing that now everyone was watching them, Victoria blushed. "Don Diego, we have an audience."

Diego glanced over his shoulder and then back at her. "Si, it appears that we do."

Victoria laughed and then smiled at him as she reached over to take his hands in hers. "Si, Diego, I would love to have you court me."

Diego got a huge smile on his face. "That's wonderful, Victoria. Thank you." He kissed her hands. "Thank you...I will really look forward to it! You have made me the happiest man in the pueblo!"

Victoria smiled. "I will as well, Don Diego." She stated with all honesty as she looked at him with love. "I was hoping you would ask me." She paused as she looked down and then up at him with tears in her eyes. "When we all thought you were dead, I realized then how much…I love you…and always have."

"Awwwww." They heard from several of the tavern's customers.

Both Diego and Victoria blushed at that. "And I have always loved you, Victoria. Ever since I first saw you when I returned from Spain….but then Zorro arrived…and it dashed all of my hopes of ever having you as my wife."

"Awwwww." They heard again.

This time the couple giggled before continuing to gaze into each other's eyes with love. "I wondered. So I am the woman you love who was in love with another man?"

Diego nodded with a loving smile. "Si, you are the only woman I have wanted since returning from Spain. I love you, Victoria, and hope we can spend the rest of our lives together."

"Awwwww."

They both giggled again as Victoria began to cry with tears of joy. "So is that a proposal, Diego de la Vega?"

"Perhaps…we have known each other all our lives. I would love to court you as convention dictates. But will you marry me, Victoria Escalante?" Diego asked with hope in his eyes.

Victoria nodded with a tearful smile. "Si, yes, Diego! I will marry you."

"Awwwww." They heard again as the entire tavern started clapping.

Victoria immediately came around from behind the bar and the newly re-engaged couple embraced; and, despite convention, kissed each other passionately in front of the entire tavern. "Gracias, Victoria, thank you. You have made me an extremely happy man." He told her as their foreheads continued to touch. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes as he held her face.

The Alcalde walked in at the very end of their conversation. He, too, had heard the gossip about Zorro and Victoria's breakup; but was stunned by this rather surprising turn of events. _Hmm. Could he be? _The Alcalde thought as he studied the couple that was at the center of attention._ Nah, it can't be. De la Vega would get lost in his own backyard. There is no way he could be Zorro._ "Bah!" The Alcalde remarked before turning to leave to go back to his office.

ZZZ

Seven months later, Diego and Victoria were getting around for bed. They had been married for 6 months now and Victoria was sitting up in bed, rubbing her rounded, pregnant belly as Diego joined her in bed. They kissed each other on the lips as he joined her in bed and also placed his hand on her belly.

"I can't believe in only a few short months, I'll be a father." Diego told her as she smiled up at him.

"And me a mother." Victoria added.

"It's so amazing that we created this little one together. That he or she will be a part of both of us." Diego continued before laughing. "I still remember the look on Father's face when we told him we were expecting his first grandchild. I thought he was going to burst all of the buttons off his vest."

Victoria giggled as she looked up at Diego with love. "Si, what will he nag you about now? You are finally giving him a grandchild." She told him as they started to kiss fervently.

"And I plan on giving him more than just one." Diego replied as he looked at her with lust. "Now that we are finally together after all these years, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

"I love you, Don Diego de la Vega." Victoria told him. "I want to have as many children as I can give you."

"And I love you, Dona Victoria de la Vega." Diego replied as they kissed deeply again.

Epilogue

As the years passed, Zorro continued to ride when he was needed with the help of not only his adopted brother, Felipe, but now his wife and father. The Alcalde still tried to capture Zorro; but as usual, continued to fail, as most of the lancers were on Zorro's side. But most of them would never admit it as they wanted to keep their jobs.

Victoria and Diego continued to give Don Alejandro more grandchildren. Their first child was a boy, who they named Francisco after Victoria brother. He was the image of his father and would someday be the heir to the de la Vega estate. He was also a very active and adventurous child, so both parents knew he shared more than just looks with his father.

A little over a year later, Victoria gave birth to a set of twin boys, who they named Ramon, so Victoria's other brother wouldn't become jealous, and Enrique. Both boys shared features more from both sides of the family; and they, too, were very active like their father. The de la Vega family certainly had their hands full as the family continued to grow.

The couple continued to have more children, two girls, who arrived two years apart. Both had their mothers raven hair and curls. Elena and then Felicidad were both named in honor of Diego's mother, who had passed away when Diego was still a child. This pleased Don Alejandro as he noticed that little Elena also inherited his wife's blue eyes and smile. Felicidad looked more like her mother, Victoria.

It wasn't until Victoria was expecting their sixth child less than a year later that Don Alejandro started to question how many children his son and daughter-in-law were going to have. He was sitting in the library when all three boys came bounding in, with Francisco pretending he was Zorro and the other boys banditos. The girls were also chasing each other around in the sala when Victoria came from the hallway from their bedroom with one hand on her back and another on her 8 month pregnant belly.

"Silencio!" Victoria yelled. "How many times have I had to tell you not to run in the hacienda?!" She looked at Francisco, especially who was the oldest.

"Sorry, Mama." Francisco said with a pout as all the children started to settle down.

Just then the nanny arrived and Victoria looked at her gratefully as the nanny instructed all of the children to come with her to the nursery.

After the children were guided away, Diego emerged from the secret door in the fireplace. "Is everything all right in here?" He asked as he was wiping his hands with a rag. "I heard shouting."

"Si, everything is fine now, Diego." Victoria assured him now that she had calmed down as he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, placing his hand over hers on her swollen belly.

"You know, Diego." Alejandro started as he looked up at them exasperated. "When I nagged you all those years about getting married and giving me grandbabies, I never realized you would end up having…with that one..." He pointed to Victoria's belly. "…six children. Don't you think you are over doing it?"

Diego and Victoria laughed. "Well, you always said you wanted the house to be filled with children again. Your wish is our command."

Don Alejandro feigned disgust and then all three of them laughed. "Well, I guess I should be more careful of what I wish for, eh?"

"No, I wouldn't say that, Father." Diego said as he looked at his wife with love. "I have the very thing I wished for five years." He kissed his wife. "I have Victoria as my beautiful wife, we have five wonderful children…" He put his hand on her belly again. "…with another one on the way." They smiled at one another with love as they held each other. "I am the happiest man in the pueblo…the world."

"And I am the happiest woman in the world. I finally got to marry my hero." Victoria replied. "And he turned out to be my best friend and lover wrapped up into one." She told him as they passionately kissed.

"Eh…hem." Alejandro interrupted. "I am still here, you know."

The couple giggled as they continued their passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
